Familiar Face
by shootingstartsxox
Summary: Kurt is having the best first date in a while, but could running into a familiar face threaten to ruin it? FUTUTE FUC. ONE SHOT


He knew saying yes to drinks was a bad idea. The date itself had went great, one of the best set-ups in a while, he'd have to thank Rachel later, so at first when the gorgeous blonde Oliver asked Kurt to continue the evening at his favorite bar, he happily agreed. But as they road the cab to their next location, he had a feeling of dread, something was going to happen he could sense it. He internally groaned when they got out of the cab, and recognized it as a place Blaine would often drag him to when they had been dating, but that was years ago, three to be exact.

Oliver took Kurt's hand and led him inside the bar, which hadn't changed a bit. It was rustic, and manly, and not a place you would expect gay men to frequent. The patrons were all his age and younger, he noticed a lot of college aged kids, and it made him feel nostalgic for his youth, even though he had only graduated a year ago. Oliver lead Kurt straight to the bar grabbing two empty stools right in the middle of all the action. Oliver signaled to the bar tender, and requested two scotches, and when their drinks were placed in front of them Oliver turned to face Kurt.

"Cheers" he said holding out his glass, which Kurt clinked his into before taking a sip.

"So Rachel is really enjoying the play, how about you?" Kurt asks taking a larger gulp of his drink.

"Yeah I am, especially with Rachel playing my love interest, I'm always so uncomfortable with straight girls because they get so clingy, and think we're dating or something. But Rachel right off the bat said 'no funny business, I am happily in love with someone else'", Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah, she's basically engaged to my step-brother" Kurt said before taking a sip.

"Yeah she mentioned that".

"Rachel mentioned that you happen to be a good kisser", Kurt said, surprised by his boldness maybe the wine from dinner and his Scotch was starting to create a buzz. Oliver winked flirtatiously.

"Maybe you guys will be able to compare notes later" he said with a wide grin. Kurt went to make a comment when yelling and banging from the corner interrupted his thought. He turned around to see a group of men, who although appeared to be his age, were acting like they were still in a frat, chanting "Chug" and banging on the table. Kurt rolled his eyes and made a face of disgust.

"That's one thing I don't miss about college" Kurt said motioning to the bar tender for two more drinks, noticing both of theirs were close to empty.

"I never went, I did some modeling straight out of high school before getting into acting and singing. I always wished I could have gone to one Frat Party or something, I feel like I missed out".

"Oh no you didn't. My ex-boyfriend joined a Frat at Columbia, he used to drag me to those stupid parties, and I would leave with a layer of dirt and vomit. They were no fun". Oliver takes another sip from his drink before laughing. Kurt wasn't being 100% honest, he didn't mind the Frat parties so much, Blaine had been an adorable and frisky drunk that Kurt enjoyed thoroughly when they had been dating, but Kurt hated Blaine's brothers, because he blamed them for their breakup, and for Blaine's extreme shift in attitude and behavior.

"Didn't you say you went to NYU with Rachel?" Oliver said.

"Oh yeah, but my boyfriend from high school went to Columbia" Kurt said off handedly.

"High school sweethearts? How long did that last"?

"Two and a something years, we broke up a little before our third anniversary sophomore year" Kurt said regretting bringing Blaine up.

"That's long for a high school relationship" Oliver inquired, obviously not bothered as much as Kurt was about a conversation of his ex.

"Well in Ohio, we didn't really have other gay people you know, so it kind of was assumed we would date, and we made it through freshman year because it was easy to cling to familiarity during a difficult transition, but by sophomore year we were doing different things, we were different people, and we drifted", that hadn't been entirely true either, but Oliver didn't have to know that.

"How about you mister, what was your longest relationship?" Kurt took a large gulp of his drink, hoping it would help him take Blaine off his mind. Oliver opened his mouth to speak when one of the loud drunk men from the corner stepped between them, drunkenly swaying knocking Kurt's drink out of his hand and all over the counter, his glass cup breaking all over.

"Shit" the man said and Kurt froze before even looking up. He could recognize that musical voice from anywhere, and he cursed its ability to still bring chills up his spine.

"I'm so sorry I'll get you a new one" Kurt looked up and immediately locked eyes with hazel ones that widened when they recognized the icy blue/grey staring back at him.

"Wow" Blaine said, laughing, obviously amused that he had spilled Kurt's drink everywhere.

"Hi Blaine" Kurt said dryly, causing Blaine to smile even wider.

"This is an interesting turn of events", Blaine said leaning into the counter to stare at Kurt.

"Everything alright Kurt?", Oliver asked from behind Blaine, Blaine turned around and when he saw the very attractive man his heart dropped a little.

"I'm fine" Kurt said not convincingly.

"Hi I'm Blaine" he said suavely holding out his hand to Oliver, Oliver cautiously shook it.

"Oliver".

"Are you guys dating?", Blaine asked. Kurt groaned.

"No, this is a friend of Rachel's, we were just grabbing some drinks" Kurt said, not noticing the slight hurt in Oliver's face.

"I saw her last week, did she tell you?" Blaine asked focusing all his attention on Kurt. Yes, she had told Kurt, she told Kurt every time she would run into Blaine, or when they would meet for coffee and catch up.

"He's different, a lot freer than he was when you were together" she always would say.

"So you're saying I caged him in, thanks Rach", would always be Kurt's response.

"No oh no, and I'm not insinuating you should get back together, he's a lot more rough around the edges, wild, totally not deserving of you" she would always say, but Kurt wasn't always convinced Rachel was telling the truth.

"Weren't you about to order a drink or something?" Kurt asked annoyed. Blaine smirked and turned his attention to the bar tender.

"Pitcher please". The bar tender quickly put that in front of him.

"Well, I'll leave you to your set up, it was wonderful seeing you again Kurt" he said slowly, before turning to walk towards his friends. Kurt didn't allow himself to watch him walk away, he instead chugged half of a new scotch he didn't even notice the bar tender bring him.

"History?" Oliver asked intrigues and slightly concerned.

"Old, annoying friend" was all Kurt answered. Oliver didn't need to know that the man they were just discussing was the same man currently in the bar staring a hole into Kurt. He allowed himself to make quick eye contact with him, which Blaine quickly winked at.

"As I was saying, my longest relationship-" Oliver began to drone on and on about his past relationships, which Kurt had found odd first date conversation but he was to distracted to care. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he continued to nod at Oliver's story while slyly pulling out his phone, he frowned when he saw it was a text from a number he didn't know.

_Glad to see your number hasn't changed._

Kurt looked up at Blaine as he wiggled his eyebrows. Damn him. Why did he still have Kurt's number, and why was this the first time in two years Blaine had made an attempt to contact him. Kurt stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and shot Blaine a bitchy smirk.

"Everything ok?" Oliver asks.

"Yes sorry I have a bad habit of checking texts, I always think there is an emergency somewhere".

"It's fine" Oliver flashed him his very pearly whites. Oliver was ten times more attractive than Blaine would ever be, not that Blaine didn't look good. He was still his tiny self, with slightly more definition. He had stopped wearing gel in his hair, and had kept his hair short, with still unruly curls. Kurt always loved his little curls. His fashion sense had changed, he was wearing jeans, that did nice things for his figure, and a plaid shirt with the top buttons undone.

"So Rachel and you went to High School right? She mentioned something about a choir"?

"Yeah we were in glee club together, but we were more like rivals until our last year, well we were always rivals but we became friendly when we were Seniors".

"If you were rivals you must have a good voice, do you still sing"?

"I am good", Kurt assures him causing Oliver to chuckle. "But if you can't tell my voice has a higher register than most, so I gave up on my Broadway dream, I sang a little in college, but fashion is where my heart lies".

Kurt watched as Blaine walked across the room and headed into a hallway. Kurt prayed that maybe Blaine would go out in a back alley, and get distracted by something shiny. Kurt's phone vibrated again, and he tried to not read it, but he wasn't kidding he really had a problem with not reading texts.

_Bathroom is empty. _

Kurt winced and shoved the phone back in his pocket, happy that Oliver was currently being chatted up by a female. There was no way Kurt was going to go into that bathroom, why would he when he had a man right here he could go home with. But maybe he could tell Blaine off, it would certainly make him feel better.

"I'll be right back", Kurt said to Oliver before heading towards the bathroom.

He took a deep breath before pushing the men's door open. He frowned when he saw it was empty. Blaine was an asshole. Probably waiting to lock Kurt inside, or laughing, waiting to see how long Kurt would wait for him. He growls and goes to push the door back open when someone grabs him by the waist and pulls him backwards.

"I've missed you" Blaine says into Kurt's neck, nipping a little. Kurt pushed him backwards so that Blaine crashes into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Kurt spat, shooting fire out of his eyes, causing Blaine to smile.

"You were always so sexy when you got angry" he smiled.

"Blaine who the fuck do you think you are"?

"I'm just trying to make up for lost time" Blaine said raising his hands in surrender.

"Well whose fault is it that we have lost time? Cuz it's certainly not mine" Kurt said angrily crossing his arms. Blaine's evil smirk faded, and he looked a lot more sincere, and reminded Kurt of high school Blaine.

"I didn't realize you were still bitter over the break-up", Blaine said sincerely.

"Well when you break up with me out of the blue with no explanation, and then just cut me out of your life, yeah I'd say I'm bitter" he spat out.

"Kurt, I'm sorry-".

"You broke my heart".

"I broke my own" Blaine said, and Kurt couldn't help but squeak a little in surprise.

"I was being a dumb teenager, scared of commitment, and it was so hard for me to do, that's why I cut you out of my life, that's why I left with no explanation".

"This was a bad idea" Kurt said rushing towards the door, Blaine grabbing Kurt's arm and tugging him towards Blaine.

"I haven't stopped missing you, I know I've changed, but deep down I'm still the same Blaine that would sit and watch Gypsy with you over and over again". Their faces were dangerously close; so close that Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his face. Blaine smirks a little before leaning in, capturing Kurt's lips in his. He tugs on Kurt's bottom lip a little bit, before going in completely for the kill. Kissing Blaine was so familiar, but at the same time so exhilarating and exciting, and not any less magical. It takes a second for his brain to catch up with lips, but Kurt eventually is able to pull away, his face flushed, \ his eyes wide.

"Whoa" Blaine said with a huge grin, Kurt still shocked.

"I have to get back to my date" Kurt is able to muster, Blaine frowns.

"What-But that was in incredible- What are you doing with a washed up model anyway"?

"He's not a washed up model, he was a model and decided he liked acting instead".

"More like he couldn't make it in the modeling industry" Blaine said between his teeth.

"I have to go" Kurt said walking to the door, getting farther then his last attempt, before Blaine calls out his name.

"I'll wait outside for you for ten minutes, if you want to join me, which I know you do" Blaine said, Kurt turned around and saw the honesty in his eyes. Kurt walks out the door and back towards his date, who was waiting patiently, an eager smile on his face when he see's Kurt.

"There you are" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry long line" Kurt lies.

"I was thinking we could grab one more drink, and then call it a night, maybe back at my place"? Kurt hesitates for a minute before answering.

"Sure", Kurt says with a fake smile.

"So why did you not want to model anymore?" Kurt asked after Oliver ordered another round.

"Oh, well once you reach a certain age, it's hard to get jobs you know how it is" Oliver said, quickly changing the conversation to a soap opera he used to be on. Kurt frowned, he was heavily involved in the fashion industry, he wrote a monthly column in Vogue for God's sake, and he knew that age was an excuse many bad models used for why they couldn't get work. He frowned slightly, why was Blaine right, why was Blaine always right? Why was Blaine right about the model, why was Blaine right about Kurt wanting to leave with him?

"Oliver, I'm sorry but I have to go" Kurt said grabbing his jacket already heading towards the door, ignoring Oliver's calls and protests. He didn't know what he was doing but, for once he was going to think with something other then his head. He breathed in the chilly air and took in the smell of New York City, his favorite smell in the whole world. He saw Blaine leaning against the brick of building, his eyes shining, even in the dark.

"You're place or mine?" Blaine asks from his place. Kurt stops for a moment, and watches his foggy breath.

"Mine's closer" Kurt finally says, the corners of his lips curving upwards.

…

Rachel Berry let's herself into Kurt's apartment, it was noon, and Kurt was still not answering his phone. He always answered his phone, and he was always awake by ten on the weekends. She couldn't wait to let him hear it. When Oliver texted her last night telling her of Kurt's sudden departure she was furious, out of all the men she had set Kurt up with, Oliver was the most loyal, most attractive and perfect for Kurt. She walked towards his bedroom, seeing the door open, which wasn't normally like him.

The first thing she notices is the scattered items of clothing, and not just his, there were two sets of everything littering his floors. Her eyes make there way towards the bed where she takes in the scene of two naked men, with only a blanket covering their bottom half. One man was obviously Kurt, and he was curled into a curly haired man who was lying on his stomach, face in his pillow. Kurt opens his eyes, and see's Rachel, he immediately sits up.

"What are you doing here?" he hisses groggily, causing the curly haired man to lift his head up, revealing to Rachel that the man was indeed Blaine. She gasps when she see's him.

"Hi Rachel" Blaine says sleepily before putting his head back down.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks again.

"I-I-gotta go", she said before turning on her heel and rushing out his apartment, Kurt hears the door click closed.

"Why does Rachel Berry have a key to your apartment?" Blaine asks his voice muffled from his pillow.

"I obviously went crazy when you left" Kurt says sarcastically. Blaine lifts his head up again and smiles.

"Well I'm here now, so hopefully you can go back to normal, or at least as normal as you ever were" Blaine says, Kurt smacking him with a pillow. Blaine sits up and pushes Kurt backwards, so he is lying flat on the bed, Blaine moves and straddles him.

"You've learned some new moves since last time, I think you should teach them to me" Blaine says before leaning down and capturing Kurt's lips into his.


End file.
